1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting devices, and particularly, to a mounting device for securing an electronic component.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic components, such as switches, electricity meters, and breakers, are usually mounted to a support base via a mounting rail. Typically, the mounting rail includes a latching member for firmly securing the mounting rail on the support base. Although this type of latching member is somewhat useful, its complicated structure makes it cumbersome and time consuming to assemble the electronic component to or remove the electronic component from the support base.
Therefore, what is needed is a new mounting device to solve the problems described above.